


Regalo

by OlivierCash



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivierCash/pseuds/OlivierCash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un mal día puede convertirse en uno maravilloso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regalo

**Author's Note:**

> Saint Seiya pertenece y ha sido dibujado por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshigori.

El rojo y el rosa se mezclaban en el cielo proporcionando una cálido ambiente, como si le dieran un tierno abrazo de despedida al por ese día, moribundo Sol. Rodorio ve veía cubierto de un tono rojizo que poco a poco se iba oscureciendo y evolucionando hasta un misterioso azul. Por su lado, las personas comenzaban a volver a sus casas y muchos de los comercios estaban cerrando.

Él caminaba por Rodorio, ya de vuelta al Santuario. Saludaba a sus conocidos o amigos, quienes, para su desgracia, le miraban un poco extrañado. Algo que le molestaba, puesto que sabía cual era la razón por la que ocurría eso. Llevaba el pelo suelto y la gente no sabía con certeza si se trataba de él mismo o su hermano gemelo.

Le molestaba más de lo que quería admitir que le confundieran con Sage, si, eran gemelos idénticos. Pero como mínimo, cualquiera que pasara algo de tiempo con ellos se daría cuenta de ciertos aspectos que les diferenciaban, como la voz, el estilo de ropa, o su carácter. Por ello le molestara que por no llevar su habitual coleta o no vistiera su armadura, la gente tuviera problemas para diferenciarlo de él.

Gruñó un poco, maldiciendo la hora en la que la cinta con la que ataba su pelo se le había roto hacía ya como una hora. Debería haberlo visto venir, la cinta estaba ya gastada. Se apartó un poco el pelo de la cara, era incapaz de comprender como a Sage no le molestaba tener el pelo todo el día en la cara. La razón por la que desde pequeño se hacía una coleta, no radicaba en que quisiera diferenciarse claramente de Sage, sino en que a él, era incapaz de controlar su pelo. Pero le gustaba tenerlo largo, por lo que la coleta fue la solución a todos sus problemas.

— ¡Hakurei!— exclamó una voz a su espalda.

El mencionado se giró sorprendido de que en una hora, alguien que no fuera su hermano, lo reconociera a la primera. Por ello se giró para poder observar a Avenir acercándose a él. Era raro verlo por Rodorio y aun más extraño si cabe, encontrarse con él sin que llevara su armadura dorada.

— Avenir...Hola— saludó Hakurei contento de verlo y aun más, porque le hubiera reconocido—. Que raro verte por aquí.

Avenir no tardó mucho en llegar a su lado, iba con unos pequeños paquetes, a lo mejor había estado comprando o algo así.

—¿No eres tú el que suele insistirme para que pase algo de mi tiempo libre fuera del Santuario y sin matar Espectros?

Hakurei se rio un poco ante esa pregunta, la cual básicamente era una afirmación.

— Me cuesta que te haya dado por hacerme caso— respondió Hakurei— ¿Vuelves al Santuario?— Avenir asintió ante esa pregunta— ¿Volvemos juntos?— propuso.

A Avenir le pareció bien lo de volver juntos al Santuario, así que se pusieron a caminar hacía él de inmediato. Mientras intercambiaban alguna que otra palabra o comentario sin demasiada importancia.

— ¿Y esos paquetes?— preguntó Hakurei, una vez que estuvieron por las afueras de Rodorio.

— Vine a dar una vuelta y sin quererlo, acabé comprando varias cosas—contestó. Hakurei no le quiso preguntar más. Miró un poco a Avenir, quien no le quitaba ojo de encima, el de pelo blanco debió notar el interrogante en sus mirada, porque habló después de apartar la mirada y dirigirla hacía el frente—. Se me hace raro verte sin coleta— comentó.

— No eres el único— comentó Hakurei, perdiendo momentáneamente el buen humor que le invadía cuando se cruzaba con el de piel morena—. La verdad es que se me ha roto la cinta y no tenía nada a mano para poder atarme el pelo— aclaró Hakurei, a la vez que lanzaba alguna mirada fugaz a su compañero—. Es molesto, todo el mundo me confunde con mi hermano— se lamentó un tanto frustrado.

Avenir lo miró un poco sorprendió, lo que no entendía Hakurei, era de dónde venía esa sorpresa.

— ¿En serio te confunden con tu hermano?

— Avenir, somos gemelos— contestó Hakurei señalando lo obvio.

— Ya, si físicamente sois idénticos—dijo Avenir tan tranquilo, contradiciéndose en cierta manera—.Pero sois bastante diferentes, por ejemplo, vuestras voces suenan distinto. También tenéis una personalidad muy distinta, por lo que tú manera de vestir difiere con la de tu hermano—explicó tan tranquilo, a la vez que miraba fijamente al Caballero del Altar.

Hakurei no respondió al instante, ni siquiera fue hablar lo primero hizo. Sin mediar ninguna palabra, lo abrazó, pillando a Avenir un poco por sorpresa. Sino fuera porque habría sido algo muy raro, Hakurei casi podría haber jurado, que Avenir se ruborizó por el abrazo.

—¡Gracias!, ya me has alegrado el día.

El de pelo blanco lo miró sorprendido y susurró un “de nada”. Mientras, Hakurei alargó más de la cuenta el abrazo. A decir verdad, Avenir era la persona a la que más acababa abrazando o acercándose de una manera física, había algo agradable en abrazarlo, que sin saber lo que era, le hacía sentir muy bien.

Finalmente, tuvieron que romper el abrazo. Se miraron sin pestañear unos segundos, sin decirse nada, pero ambos sabían que debían continuar caminando. Ya había anochecido. Mas, antes de retomar su vuelta, Avenir tomó un pequeño paquete rectangular y se lo ofreció a Hakurei, ante la atónita mirada de este.

—¿Es para mí?—cuestionó Hakurei sin casi creérselo. Avenir asintió a esa pregunta, se le notaba un poco avergonzado, por lo que Hakurei tomó el paquete. Provocando un suave roce de sus manos—.Gracias.

Se quedó mirando el pequeño paquete cuadrado y sin mucho más, lo abrió. Sin duda, habría sido incapaz de imaginarse que en el interior de ese pequeño paquete, se encontraba un buen número de cintas para el pelo. Miró a Avenir, sin palabras, buscando una explicación del porqué de ese regalo.

—Hace días, en una de las muchas veces que me abrazaste, noté que a la cinta del pelo que solías llegar, le quedaba poco de vida… es que era estaba tan claro Hakurei, con lo que eres...—eso sonó más como un reproche por parte de Avenir que como otra cosa, pero a Hakurei le dio totalmente igual, se sentía en una nube—Por eso ya que hoy he salido a dar una vuelta y he visto varias cintas para el pelo, he decidido que estaría bien...regalarte algo—en serio, sino fuera porque era un tanto imposible, Hakurei habría jurado que Avenir estaba algo avergonzado o por lo menos más raro de lo normal.

Otra vez, Hakurei fue a abrazarlo, pero esta vez del salto que dio casi tiró al pobre Avenir, quien se encontraba desprevenido. Tuvo que sostenerlo un poco por los brazos para que ni se cayera él, ni se le cayeran el resto de paquetes. 

—Muchas gracias, me encanta el regalo—agradeció con una gran sonrisa.

Aunque a decir verdad, el regalo era lo de menos. Si, ese regalo le era muy útil y más en esos momentos, no tardó nada en elegir una de las cintas y hacerse de nuevo la coleta. Eso fue un alivio.   
Aun así, lo que más importaba, era que el que le había hecho un regalo, había sido Avenir y la verdad, podría haberle regalado cualquier cosa, que a él le habría gustado. Avenir tenía una habilidad para volverlo un idiota adolescente que casi daba hasta miedo.


End file.
